Relationships Blossom after Terrible storms
by SpookyZalost
Summary: Timmy runs away from home and becomes lost only for tootie to find him and help him out of the rain, why did he run away? what'll happen next! read the story to find out!


** Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in this story, this is merely a fanwork/parrody, and is for entertainment purposes only!**

The rain was pouring down on Dimmsdale as a teenaged boy with an oddly pink hat was racing through the streets looking for shelter.  
>His face was flush from running and his heart racing as he tried to catch his breath, the rain hiding the tears on his face, but not the anger in his eyes.<br>Suddenly someone grabbed him by the shoulder causing him to panic and turn around only to find a similarly aged girl with raven black hair and glasses.  
>She looked like she'd been running too, but from what he didn't know, only that she'd been racing to catch up with him.<br>He grabbed her arm and pulled her into a nearby alley as the cop car rolled past, the lamps shining down the alley way, they were looking for something, or someone.

***less than an hour earlier***

the turner home was echoing shouting throughout the neighborhood, doors were being slammed, and a boy was racing out of it, not too far away a young girl with hair the color of a raven's feathers was on her way there to visit said boy only to hear the commotion and see the target of her visit racing away.  
>She quickly began to pick up her pace to race after him, he was obviously upset about something and seeing as he was running she didn't want him to make any rash decisions since he was still under the age of consent.<br>He turned through streets and alleys avoiding anyone who might try to follow him, luckily for her she'd been trained in stealth and tracking by her years of stalking and tracking him so his attempts were moot by this point.  
>He stopped by an alley way as thunder whipped across the sky and thunder echoed across the town booming off the walls.<br>The rain began falling in heavy sheets of water and she caught up to him reaching out to grab his shoulder, only to be pulled into an alley way just as a police car was driving past.

"Tootie?! What are you doing here?" the boy asked.  
>"Following you, I was going to see you when you raced out of the house, you alright?" the girl replied, clearly concerned.<br>"no, I'm not alright, but I don't want to talk about it..." the boy was clearly upset but the girl smiled.  
>"here, follow me I know a hiding place around here." she pulled him by the arm into an abandoned building and raced up to the second floor, it was an old apartment building, now condemned.<br>She pulled him into the room and closed the door, it was loose on it's hinges but this would work for shelter right now given the weather and their predicament.

"how do you know about this place tootie?" he asked curious about where he was as he glanced around at the room seemingly like it was still being occupied.  
>"Oh, it's mine, sort of... I use it when Vicky gets too stressful."<br>the boy glanced through the window to see if the cops were still searching the area but outside seemed to be quiet except for the occasional crack of thunder in the clouds above.  
>The girl spoke up again. "so... why did you race out of your house so quickly Timmy?" the girl asked inquisitively.<br>The boy began thinking back to the events that led him to leaving.

***turner home, a little over an hour before***

there was a lot of banging and slamming of doors, shouting could be heard upstairs as a man was shouting with the loudness returned by a much younger voice.  
>"I told you I don't care what you say! I can't stay here anymore!" the boy was shouting at the top of his lungs.<br>"well you can't leave this house unless I say so Timmy, you're grounded, you hear me! Grounded!, no more video games, no more friends, and I'm calling Vicky to keep an eye on you!"  
>that was the last straw, the boy seemed extremely agitated, first his friends had all moved away for one reason or another, then there was his parents divorce, and now his childhood tormentor was used as a guard to ensure he didn't cause trouble, which he thought was strange since he usually did what he was told and kept up with his chores and such.<br>However, that wouldn't stop his father from thinking he might, ever since that incident in the Tang Mansion with him sneaking in due to a letter from his child hood crush Trixie, his heart was shattered that night.  
>After what seemed like forever he shoved his father out of his only route of escape and raced out the door never looking back and only moving forward, unfortunately in his attempts to evade capture and blinded by his anger and fear he found himself lost until she caught him off guard and brought him here.<p>

*some time after explaining later followed by some silence.*

"I'm sorry Timmy, if I had only known..." the girl began to say.  
>"it's not your fault Tootie, It's just stupid things that happened and the consequences of it all." the boy scowled before sighing and leaning against a wall.<br>"might as well spend the night here, with the weather we won't be going anywhere." the boy stated openly.  
>The girl blushed a bit then quickly shook it off as she knew he didn't share her feelings, and had known for a long time.<br>What she didn't notice is that the boy had turned away trying to hide his own thoughts on the very same subject, it's not like she was unattractive, far from it in fact.  
>she had been growing to be more attractive as time went on, however she was also a long time friend going back to their shared childhood, once she stopped stalking him so much that is.<p>

Time went on as minutes turned to hours, and after what seemed like an eternity the girl finally startled him out of his thoughts.  
>"Timmy what are you thinking about?" she asked, her face showing a look of concern.<br>"it's nothing tootie, but there is one good thing that's come out of all this."  
>she seemed curious now as today had been pretty crummy as far as she was concerned.<br>"at least I know I still have one friend left in this god forsaken world."  
>she seemed hurt at his statement, to see the person she cared for most so lost and alone hurt a lot and what she did next she didn't even intend to do, it just happened.<p>

She crept closer to him keeping her eyes focused on his looking for any sign of discomfort or hurt but he only seemed to watch her to see what she was going to do without moving or changing his calm state.  
>As she looked into his eyes she could see a deep pain, deeper than any even she had known despite growing up with a sibling who loved to torment those around her and even caused her parents to move out because of their own fear.<br>She carefully placed her hand on his cheek and brought his face closer to hers, their eyes linked as if placed into a hypnotic trance.  
>Suddenly electricity vibrated through both teens as their lips touched, neither pulling away as their bond rapidly deepened and intensified in a way few could ever know.<br>It seemed like hours had passed before they finally broke contact leaving both breathless but where the girl expected to see betrayal she only saw surprise and relief, almost as if something had awoken in him that had been there all along but had been repressed and kept locked away.  
>He reached out and grasped her hand encouraging her to join him against the wall, as she sat down and leaned her back against it he placed his arm around her further causing her to react by resting her head against his shoulder, as odd as it seemed it felt right rather than wrong and he didn't want it to end, this closeness he seemed to lack but enjoy.<p>

Eventually they both passed out from exhaustion against the wall, it wasn't until mid morning that the girl awoke to find the boy staring out into nothing deep in thought.  
>Nudging him with her free hand to snap him out of it she spoke up, "hey Timmy, you didn't have to stay there this whole time you know."<br>"didn't want to disturb you, never seen anyone sleep before, and as strange as it is for me to say it, you look beautiful when you sleep." his face turned red when he realized what he had just admitted but the look on her face only led him to regret it even more.  
>The girl's smile stretched from ear to ear as she realized that he just admitted that he thought she was beautiful, even more so after last night her feelings towards him were actually reciprocated the realization made her heart beat rapidly and nearly cause her to faint in shock.<br>She got up slowly and peered through the window, it was daylight now and the storm was over, plus the cops weren't patrolling the area anymore and had either moved on or given up.

She checked her smart phone and saw that several messages had been left on her phone by her controlling sister, and one missed call from Timmy's father, she figured she would check them later and helped pull the boy to his feet.  
>Today was going to be an interesting day to be sure, possibly the start of something new, but whatever happened, it seemed that in the wake of a terrible storm, a new relationship would blossom.<br>As the door closed behind them he leaned in gently to kiss her again leaving the last image of the abandoned apartment one of fond memories for each other rather than the terrible ones that had brought them there.

**Author's Note: hope you guys liked it! this was an idea that came to me after stumbling across a song and group I've never heard before but enjoyed, anyway, enjoy it!**


End file.
